


Elevator Music

by BrightBoy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Dani corners Jessica, F/F, Jessica lies to Gil, Jessica loves it, Mention of pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, slight non-con, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBoy/pseuds/BrightBoy
Summary: Dani is tired of Jessica's constant bitching and decides to shut her up the only way she can think of.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Jessica Whitly, Jessica Whitly & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Elevator Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is very terrible, I'm sorry, I hope you enjoy anyways!

Jessica sighed as she walked off of the crowded streets of New York City and into the just as lively precinct where Gil worked. She couldn’t help but frown slightly at how crowded and grubby everything looked at the station at least in the lobby level. She would be more thankful once she was up on the floor where Gil worked and it was much... nicer. Upon coming up to the elevator she gave a curt smile to Dani who was standing and waiting for the elevator. 

Dani gave a slight smile but internally groaned, she did not want to be in the same place as this woman for any length of time. Everything Jessica stood for made Dani despise her more, especially when it came to the privileged behavior. “Mrs. Whitly to what do we owe the pleasure of you coming to our precinct?” Dani inquired as they both stepped into the elevator. 

“Well, I have come to talk to Gil about Malcolm working here. I really don’t think it’s healthy for him to be around all this. Not to mention the visits with his father, it’s just too much for his fragile mind.” 

“You really shouldn’t discredit him Mrs. Whitly, Malcolm can hold his own and I trust him. Maybe you should too.” 

Soon the elevator whirred before the lights flickered and it came to a grinding halt, causing both women to cover their ears. Dani this time did audibly groan, of course this would happen when she was stuck in a small space with such and entitled woman. 

“You cannot be serious?! With all the money that is poured into the NYPD and you can’t even have a functioning elevator?” Jessica was more than in a fit over the matter. 

“Freaking out isn’t going to help,” Dani stated before pulling out her cell phone to call someone, “great no service.” She pressed the emergency button. “Looks like we’ll just have to wait until someone comes to get us.” 

“You cannot be serious?!” She yanked her phone from her brand-new coach bag and huffed as she also had no service. “Can you not get us out of this, you are capable, aren’t you?” Jessica asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Dani raised an edged eyebrow, “If I could get out of this, I would have done so by now to get away from you. Now I see why Malcolm submerges himself in work.” 

“How dare you! I will let you now this work is ruining my son and I plan on convincing Gil to cut him from your little team so he can finally be at peace! Ever since he joined this team he’s been breaking even more and I don’t want to lose my son, especially when he’s around your kind!” 

“My kind?” Dani sneered and backhanded Jessica “First off, you don’t know a damn thing about me! Secondly, Malcolm has been flourishing, sure it may not be the best way at times but he has a family here. He has friends and people who care about him, rather than a mother who keeps trying to take him away from the one thing he loves!” Dani pressed forward slamming a now frightened Jessica into the elevator wall. 

Jessica was in shock but in her moment of shock she slapped Dani across the face. “Unhand me this instance!” 

Dani grabbed Jessica by the lapels of her coat and slammed her into the wall again. “You think you deserve everything in the world, you take so much without even giving back! Have you even had an ounce of the rough life or were you always an entitled brat?!” Dani’s lips curled into a sneer before she pulled Jessica to her and kissed her harshly, as they parted, she bit Jessica’s bottom lip eliciting a moan from the woman. 

Jessica could feel the heat pooling in her core as Dani handled her roughly, never in her life had she experienced something like this besides the occasional few times when she felt adventurous with her serial killer of a husband... ex-husband. This time Jessica pushed forward pulling on Dani’s curls as their lips met again. It wasn’t until Jessica heard her Milano silk blouse being ripped open that she realized what was going on. “Excuse me this is a one of a kind Ravella blo-” 

Another kiss quieted the feisty little rich bitch. This time Jessica leaned into the kiss and her grip on Dani eased up, a moan lost against Dani’s lips as she pressed her leg in between Jessica’s, slotting herself in between Jessica’s legs. “Not so feisty now are we?” Dani asked with a smirk as she looked over Jessica’s flush frame. Dani enjoyed the way Jessica trembled slightly in excitement. 

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Jessica asked as she looked Dani in the eyes, seeing the hunger there. “Aren’t you supposed to serve and protect?” 

Dani smirked and bit her lip as she thought. “Well I can serve you in a different way, I was going to use this on Malcolm, after all he does have his kinks but might as well use it now since we have time to kill.” Dani smiled and kissed Jessica, Jess didn’t fight anything as she heard Dani’s pants unzip. 

To Jessica’s surprise Dani was standing there clad in a leather harness with a strap on, her eyes went wide and she bit her lip, whining as she couldn’t clench her legs together.   
“Oh, what’s wrong Mrs. Whitly? Cat got your tongue?” Dani teased and hiked the other woman’s skirt up, “I always love it when there’s easy access.” Dani smiled and kissed Jessica before kissing along her jaw and neck, her fingers lightly running along Jessica’s inner thigh. “No panties? I’m shocked Mrs. Whitly, is this how you were going to tempt Gil?” Dani traced along the outside of her lips before running her middle finger along Jessica’s slit, a grin splitting her face as Jessica failed at muffling a moan. 

“Such a good girl when you’re not complaining.” Dani smirked and kissed Jessica to muffle the next few moans as she slid a finger into Jessica, she couldn’t help the smug grin on her face as they parted. “Mmm I like you much better like this.” 

“S-shut up and please don’t stop,” Jessica whined and gripped to Dani as she moaned when Dani pressed a second finger into her. Jessica pressed her head back against the elevator wall as Dani ran her hand up Jessica’s stomach and began to fondle her breast. Jessica couldn’t help but tangle her fingers into Dani’s hair. Soft moans causing her lips to part, as she felt like she was being exploited in the best way possible. “Ah- Dani, why’d you stop?” Jessica asked as she lifted her head up to look at Dani. 

Her question was soon answered as she felt the tip of the strap on tease her entrance, “Dani, wait- Ooooh.” Jessica gripped Dani’s shoulders as she tossed her head back when Dani pressed forward, rocking her hips until she was fully penetrating Jessica. “Oh fuck, please don’t stop. Please move!” 

Though Dani looked small she could definitely do a lot, including picking up Jessica and pinning her against the elevator wall. Her thrusts quick and punishing as Jessica clung to her. “You like that princess? You like the rough treatment?” 

Jessica cried out then bit her lip, trying to quiet her noises in case anyone could hear them. Besides with all the publicity she’s been getting lately the last thing she needed was this little scandal getting out. “Ah, Dani please what we’re doing is wrong?” 

Dani raised an eyebrow, “Oh really after everything you’ve been through and gone through princess and this is the wrong thing?” Dani snapped her hips forward causing Jessica’s nails to dig into her jacket and cry out as her head fell back against the elevator wall. 

“Fuck!” Jessica cried out and tightened her thighs around Danis hips, her toes curling in pleasure. “Oh, please don’t stop! I am so close!” Jessica’s moans increased in pitch as the pleasure began to swell, Jessica couldn’t help but clench around the toy that was roughly pumping in and out of her tight wet heat. “D-Dani, I’m going to, ah-” A cry parted Jessica’s lips as she came, her climax hitting her like a crashing wave with intensity. Her nails dug deeper into the fabric of Dani’s jacket as her legs tightened around Danis waist. 

Dani enjoyed every moment as Jessica fell apart. She kissed along Jessicas jaw and neck as the other woman came down from her high. “See not so bad. Now Princess you’re going to return the favor.” Dani smirked at the whine that left Jessicas lips. “At least now I know where he gets his whiney behavior from... now on your knees baby doll.” 

Jessica looked up at Dani as Dani guided her to her knees. She looked up in slight confusion, “why am I down here?” 

“Suck it clean Princess, after all these aren’t cheap,” Dani stated with a smug look. When Jessica didn’t budge Dani chuckled and gripped Jessica’s cheeks and squeezed, forcing her mouth open. “Be a good girl and do as I say, okay?” 

Jessica looked up at Dani slightly teary eyed as Dani pushed the phallic object into her mouth. She gave a slight hum upon tasting herself. Bringing a hand up to the base of the strap on, Jessica began to bob her head and moaned. Stormy blue eyes glanced up at Dani as the cop seemed to enjoy the action as her own eyes watched Jessica, her fingers tangling in Jessicas hair. “That’s it, such a good girl.” Dani praised and guided Jessica as she began to rock her hips. 

Dani pulled the strap on from Jessica’s mouth as the elevator seemed to move, she carefully tucked away her strap on and fixed herself before pulling Jessica to her feet as the doors were being pried open. Soon they both saw Gil as the door was open. “Hey sorry I’m late, elevator got stuck...” Dani smiled and pushed past Gil. “Thanks for the nice conversation Mrs. Whitly.” Dani tossed her a smile before walking over to where Malcolm was sitting and plopped down next to him. 

Gil raised an eyebrow at Dani’s somewhat cheery tone before looking at Jessica who was completely out of sorts. “Jess, are you okay? My god what happened to you?” Gil took off his jacket and placed it around Jessica and guided her to his office. Rather than divulging the truth Jessica stated that she was jumped on her way over but that she was fine otherwise. Her mind however drifted back to the events that had just unfolded, a small smile playing across her lips.


End file.
